


Red

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec lightwood gives him that hug, Fangirl Izzy Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus uses a Seraph Blade, Malec is Izzy's OTP, Malec❤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Alec tried to use his Seraph Blade but the demon knocked it out of his hand.The demon was about to kill Alec when Magnus got hold of the Seraph Blade and plunged it through the demon.When Magnus looked around all the demons were killed and everyone was looking at the blade in shock. He then looked at the blade to see that it glowed red.Or Magnus uses a Seraph Blade and it turns red! Alec is there to comfort him of course!In Season three I need Magnus to end up using a Seraph Blade! Like I just want to see how Alec would react. I would love to see Alec's reaction.Well...ENJOY!





	Red

The fight was getting heated up.

Clary and Jace were surrounded by demons, while Izzy and Simon were trying to fight off a big shax demon.

Alec and Magnus were fighting back to back. Alec shooting his arrows and Magnus using his Magic.

Things were finally starting to die down.

That soon changed when a demon tackled Alec from the side, knocking Magnus down in the process also.

Alec tried to use his Seraph Blade but the demon knocked it out of his hand.The demon was about to kill Alec when Magnus got hold of the Seraph Blade and plunged it through the demon.

When Magnus looked around all the demons were killed and everyone was looking at the blade in shock. He then looked at the blade to see that it glowed red.

He stood there staring at it for so long, he didn't feel Alec trying to take away the Seraph Blade. He loosened his grip on it letting Alec take it and hold his hand. 

"Hey, Mags? Magnus look at me. It's okay, hey don't put your head down. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Alec said with a serious and comforting tone. 

"It shows more of my demon side Alexander, it-."

"No it doesn't. You know what it shows? It shows how exquisite and brave you are. It shows how badass you are. It shows me who you are as a person and I love that. Never forget that. Besides if you ask me I thought it was hot." Alec said with a wide smile as he pulled Magnus into a hug.

"You always know just what to say." Magnus said laughing with a big smile. 

"Of course I do. I do learn from the best after all...and Magnus? Just remember that I will never judge you because I love you and I'll love you no matter what." Alec said looking into Magnus golden cat eyes. 

"I love you too Alexander and I'll always love you no matter what." Magnus said with tears in his eyes before pulling Alec into a kiss.

While that happened the rest of the gang looked at them in awe. Izzy crying at this beautiful moment, happy to see how happy her brother was.

She was so happy she shouted,

"MY OTP, MALEC FOREVER" **_(Izzy is literally me and the rest of the Malec fandom❤)_**

**Author's Note:**

> IZZY IS THE NUMBER ONE MALEC SHIPPER ON THE SHOW! 
> 
> IZZY IS LITERALLY THE FANDOM! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comments, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!


End file.
